


Hello. I Believe I'm Your Other Soulmate.

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Marvel Soulmate AUs [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Multiple Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Just because having one romantic partner for a soulmate was the status quo, it didn't mean that that's how it always turned out. And if there was going to be an exception to the ordinary, Nick Fury was it.





	Hello. I Believe I'm Your Other Soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love platonic soulmates, okay?

In general, society considered soulmates a romantic, predestined relationship between two people. This was not always the case. Not all soulmates were romantic. Soulmates might complete each other, yet not feel an ounce of romantic love for one another. Some people did not have Words. These people were often shunned and persecuted. Historically, they would often be killed. They were considered cursed. Others were born with multiple sets of Words. Opinions on these tended to vary. It could mean you would lose your first soulmate, then be gifted another. It may mean that you had a polyamorous relationship. It might mean that you had a best friend and a romantic partner who were both your soulmate. And, in some rare cases, it simply meant that you had two close colleagues, friends, partners, who knew you and loved you and completed you. Such was the case with one Nicholas Joseph Fury.

Better known as ‘Nick Fury’ ‘Director Fury’ or simply ‘Fury’, the man himself was never one who cared much for romance. He had been born with two sets of words. One was a small, neat cobalt script over his throat, the other a soft honey orange scrawl over his right pec. He was never quite sure hat to make of them and settled for ignoring them for the most part. It wasn’t until he was forty-six years old that he met his first soulmate.

He had been working at SHIELD for over a decade at that point and had become used to training new recruits. The ones he was training tat day weren’t particularly new though, thankfully. He glanced down at the clipboard, staring at the profiles. Both young men. Coulson, Phil and Garrett, John. Both had rather high sores. He strode into the room where the two men were talking. They snapped to attention as he walked to the front.

“I presume you both know who I am, so I’m not going to bother introducing myself.” He announced, handing them both a sheet of paper, “Now I want you to follow these instructions to the letter, am I clear?”

They both nodded, accepting the sheets. Garrett left the room immediately, beginning on the first task on the sheet, while Coulson stood still, reading through the tasks. Fury raised a brow, resisting the urge to smirk. Coulson smiled wide as he finished reading through the paper, then walked up and handed it to him.

“Very clever, Sir. I’d hate to waste paper.”

“Do you ‘speak for the trees’, Agent Coulson?” He asked, fully smirking now as he glanced at the last task on the sheet.

_Task 50: Do none of the other tasks. Read through all of this, then hand it to your instructor. This sheet can be reused._

“I’d like to think that I do at times, Sir.”

Fury looked back up, placing the paper and his clipboard on the desk.

“You can be dismissed now, Agent.”

Coulson swallowed.

“Actually, I’d like to speak with you for a moment, Sir.”

“Oh?”

“Well, I don’t want be presumptuous, Sir, but-”

“Then don’t be.” Fury interrupted. Coulson nodded and swallowed, steeling himself.

“Of course Sir, I just believe that we may be soulmates.”

Fury gave the younger man a rare smile.

“I believe that too, Agent. You did say my Words.”

Coulson smiled in rather obvious relief.

“You said mine as well Sir.”

“Call me Fury.”

“Fury, I want to be honest with you. Your words are not the only ones I have.”

Fury leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

“Nor are yours mine.”

Coulson smiled again, then began removing his shirt. He stopped suddenly, then gestured with his chin at what he was doing.

“May I?”

Fury shrugged.

“Go ahead.”

Coulson removed his padded jacket and outer shirt, leaving the white tank underneath where it was. On each of his biceps there was a set of Words. Coulson held out his right, where Fury’s handwriting was inscribed in a dark gray. Then Fury glanced at the other arm, eyes slightly widening at the familiar print.

“I believe we have the same other soulmate.” Fury informed Coulson, pulling down his collar so the Words were visible. Then he let go and patted over his right pec.

“Yours are right here, in a yellow-orange color.”

Coulson smiled, then pulled his shirt and jacket back on.

“Cool.”

* * *

Nick Fury also met his second soulmate through SHIELD. He had been going through agent profiles, looking for those that stood out. Ones that he could trust. Unfortunately, many of them seemed sketchy. By his standards. Of course, more than a few people had called him paranoid, Phil not excluded.

Fury sighed, taking a long sip of his espresso as he closed the file he had been looking at and opened a new one.

Hill, Maria

He scanned over the document. Highly recommended by multiple trustworthy agents, had risen through the ranks quickly, 93% success rate on her missions.

Fury saved a copy of the document in another file, then moved on.

* * *

Fury swept down the hallways of the SHIELD base towards a meeting room, where he was to interview Agent Maria Hill. He swept into the room, where a brunette was already sitting in front of a desk. He sat down behind the desk, leaning back into the soft chair as he folded his fingers in front of him.

“So. You are Agent Maria Hill, I assume? Good. I’m going to conduct this interview by asking questions, you will answer them. You have fifteen seconds to think before responding. Understood?”

“I understand completely, sir. Might I ask a question before we begin?”

Fury frowned, resisting the urge to rub his neck. He nodded.

“Go ahead.”

“What are your thoughts on Soulmates, sir?”

That was an odd question. Fury tilted his head. This Maria was likely his and Phil’s other Soulmate; they both knew that Fury would likely meet them first based on Phil’s other Words.

“I believe that they can be a strength and a weakness, like any person one may be attached to. Where are your Words, Agent Hill?”

The agent raised an eyebrow, then rolled up her left sleeve. On the inside of her arm, the first words he had spoke to her were written in the same cool gray that Coulson had. She rolled the sleeve back down.

“I also have these, sir.” She said, grabbing a facial tissue off of the desk and wiping makeup off of her jaw, so that golden-orange Words became visible.

Fury nodded and stood up.

“Come with me, Agent Hill.”

“Sir?”

“This interview was to determine if I could trust you, and I’d say you more than make the cut. Wouldn’t you, Agent?”

“Yes sir. Might I ask where we are going?”

“There’s someone you need to meet.”

* * *

Fury led his second soulmate down to the area where he knew Phil was working.

“Coulson, can I have a word?” He asked, leaning in. The blonde nodded.

“Of course. Might we move this to me private office?”

Fury gestured at the younger man to lead, which he did. Phil closed and locked the door behind him.

“What’s this about?” He asked Fury. The one-eyed man nodded towards Maria, who stepped forward, holding out a hand.

“Hello. I believe I’m your other soulmate.”

Phil’s mouth dropped open, then he shook Maria’s hand with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”


End file.
